Protector IV
Protector IV: Mercenary is a tower defense game where the monsters follow a per-determined path and the sequel to Protector III. The game expands on the solid, medieval fantasy themed tower defense we've come to expect from the series with even greater customization and exploration, not to mention a huge variety of quests, levels and classes. An expansion called Protector IV.V with additional content was released in April 2011. __TOC__ Gameplay The monsters in the game follow a pre-defined path and the goal of the game is to prevent the monsters from getting through the path. You can bring three heroes on a quest and each hero is associated with an element and gives you access to two different units. These units act as the towers in all tower defense genre games. Each monster type in the game has resistances and weaknesses to certain elements. Scouting reports about upcoming waves appear in the lower left, with important information such as the elemental strengths and weaknesses and other vulnerabilities. Between quests, you can hire heroes and equip them. Almost everything is mouse-controlled and you place units easily using the mouse. Once you start a wave, killing enemies will increase your money and give your units experience. Each unit gains experience individually and once one unit has gained enough to level up, you can pay the gold cost to upgrade that unit one level. The main story-line consists of quests with linear progression. In addition, there are lots of side quests that that can be unlocked by your skill level or your reputation with different factions. The side quests are offered by the different factions and you need to gain favor with these factions in order to hire the strongest heroes. There's also an option to fund expeditions to discover and collect rare artifacts named "Protectomons". Factions The Kingdom Of Arkandia Known as the shining light. The kingdom is everything a nation can hope to be. With sturdy fortresses and chivalric knights the Arkandians are to be looked up and to be admired. They strive to right wrongs and ensure peace and freedom to all men. Everyone should seek their capital where the wine seemed to flow endlessly from golden fountains on streets paved of gold. The Tribes Of Gorland They are men who broken away from the hustle and bustle of city living and commune with nature and animals as equals. The Folk Of Hillmore They arrived suddenly in massive longboats and immediately took claim of a hilly region between Arkandia and Hamlar. They are ferocious and powerful warriors but their strength lies mostly in their sheer power, not their tactics or ability to use their power for anything other than smashing and destroying things. The Chaotic Covenant The Covenant claim little land but the land they do claim is harsh and corrupted. They seemed to prefer this way and take great measures to keep prying noises out of their business. The Protectorate They are self proclaimed defenders of the realm. While their arrogance is abrasive and annoying they have no desires for lands and riches, simply to end corruption when they see it. The Council Of Magi Those born with the gift are approached by the guild for membership and tuition at an early age. Indoctrinating these young mages into their order they are able to control the flow of magic throughout the realm. The Honest Guild Of Gentlemen A guild would let you believe they are aristocratic and noble...... Truth to be told they are thieves, liars, criminals and thugs. Masters of stealth and robbery. These scalliwags will steal anything that is not firmly nailed down. The Cult Of Skaran A relatively new faction that gained power quickly and efficiently. It is believed that Skaran is an ancestor they worship during highly secretive rituals that are performed routinely. They all seemed to possess a slight magical ability. The Rangers Of Flitwind They claim many of the forests as their own, walking them and keeping them safe from travellers. Though the faction does considers several vagabonds as their kin, they are always looking out for the civilian population rather than the nobles. The Legion Of Tyria Originated from the far south, their doctrine dictates that they are the rightful owners of the world. They are cultured and wise but their society is also marred by political unrest. The legion fight as an oiled machine, every man has a purpose and together they can form an unstoppable force in the battlefield. The Scholars of Hamlar Live in golden cities surrounded by vast desserts, the irrigation system and knowledge of science allow them to thrive in this hostile environment. Hamlarians considers science the only true magic in the world and they use it to enchance both of their everyday lives and their combat effectiveness. Unit List Protector-4-Unit-List.xls Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/protector-iv |descrip = Deal 10 critical strikes }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/protector-iv |descrip = Complete any 10 quests }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/protector-iv |descrip = Complete all 22 red storyline quests }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/protector-iv |descrip = Unlock any 50 in-game talents }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges